When It All Falls Down
by empresslynx
Summary: What do you think hurts more ... saying something and wish you hadn't ... or saying nothing and wish you had ...sometimes its hard to accept that you realize a person's worth once she's gone, and when you realize that, it'll be all too late... please revi
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

This is my very first fic.! I mean really 'very first'…

So please try to understand… :P

P.S. you might find the way this story is written, similar to some familiar other written things…that is because I'm under their spell right now…

Disclaimer: All GALS! Characters are not mine even if I want them to be… but then again they're better off with Mihona. She's a more talented writer and can probably make greater stories…

**When It All Falls Down...**

ChApTeR 1

_"There is magic in the memory of schoolboy friendships; it softens the heart, and even affects the nervous system of those who have no heart."  
- Bejamin Disraeli _

It was late at night – no, saying late at night was putting it too mild. It was too late that it's so late that no one knew how late it was at night. (There wasn't anyone awake at least...oh yeah, except for one.) The air was cold and the stars shown bright. It was the best time to catch sleep under a tree outdoors (unless of course the tree is planted inside your house, which is very… I dunno … remarkable…?)

A figure can be seen from afarby the shine of the moonlight, walking alone down the gardens of the Asuo Rest House. It' not unlikely of him to be found alone strolling down somewhere deep in thought but it was unlikely of him to be found alone strolling down somewhere deep in thought in the dead of the night.

He often finds his mind drifting into space, staring at a distant, trying to sort something in his head. He often does this, but for the past few days it was alarmingly increasing. And what was worst was that it was always seem to bethe same topic that has him thinking since he dumped a certain blue-black haired girl. He'd dismissed this thought at the back of his mind for over every possible time and yet it always finds its way back for over every possible time too. He wasn't supposed to be thinking of it this badly. He wasn't crowned as the 'ice prince' for nothing, after all. He's cold and cool approach in life made him think he's this thick. He was use to dumping, rejecting, ignoring whatever you wanna call it, his fan girls… but the question is, is she merely just another of his fan girls…?

" Doushite…?(why…?)" Rei sighed. He'd been asking this question ever so often as he walks down the same path for almost 3 days in a row now. Of course being a sensible person one way or another,he knew that asking himself that stupid question was making no good or whatsoever at all. It wasjust likerepeating (in vocal way of course) what his mind had been telling him for over 3 days straight. And if his mind, by any chance, is a separate body, it probably had walked out with a snarl, "Why the hell are you always repeating what I'm saying! You must be a stalker or something!"

Rei took another sigh, realizing he must have sound stupidand finally realized also the realizationthat he'd probably wondered the whole of the place for almost 2 rounds now. His feet were now protesting. (A/N: the Asuo Rest House is no joke you know and by the way, the 'gang' is here for some sort of summer vacation.) And as he took one finally look at the stars, as if asking them why the devil they were staring down at him, he finally dismissed the thought again and decided to call it a day.

Lucky for him the door wasn't lock or else he'd be finding himself sleeping outside under a tree in a breezy night, (which is by the way very relaxing if you ask me but since you're not asking me, just ignore it.) Rei walked silently in and up the stairs. His room was by the end of the corridor passing all the other rooms. And as he walked pass Ran's room, the thought of having a good night's sleep all became as dark as a crow flying in the pitch-blackness as he hear her snore.

It wasn't long before he reached his chambers when suddenly he heard faint sob-like sounds. Rei was about to turn the knob by then but decided against it and went to investigate. He isn't usually the type of person who sticks up his nose on other's business, but the sound sounded so... so like someone... and somehow there was like an unknown urge, more like a call that made him think twice about ignoring it. Not far from where he was standing was a door ajar to a room ofthat certain someone. Why had he not noticed it when he passed by lately is something I could not think of, (probably because I could not find a good reason or whatsoever at all.)

Rei stood between the open gap and saw on his own what was happening. A girl dressed in her PJs was all over her bed crying. Her shoulders were trembling as she wept. Her hair was covering her face and so was the pillow she was holding near her, as sort of comfort. Though his visions of her wasn't that clear because of the slightly dimly lit room and all those stuff hiding his view of her face, he need not to be told what Aya looks like when she's crying.

"She's with it again…" He told himself though his emotions about it was unfathomable by the moment. Why had he felt that way was something he could not think of, probably because he could not find a good reason or whatsoever at all, just like me (crap happens...)

Rei thought he'd seen enough, it was something quite not new to him. He've seen her cried thousand time before though not as bad as this but at least, and whenever she does cry he always get the freaking blame and he's sick of it. Well if you were in his place and have this certain person who cries every time you meet and people around you thinks that you're the jerk who caused it, wouldn't you get tired? Unless of course you are evil and sinister and you are paid to do such a lowlife job for a so-high-price, then it must be very good. But unfortunately Rei isn't paid to do such, and I'm still arguing with my other half-wit self whether or not to consider him evil and sinister.

Anyways, he was walking cooly back to where he came from, deciding it was pure waste of time watching her cry but he wasn't even that far when a weak, gentle voice called out from the room."Is someone there?"

Normally he walks away in times like this and plays deaf-a word which here means he temporarily becomes deaf and not permanently deaf so as not to hear a single thing. But that night, things suddenly became not normal and became abnormal and suprisingly as the latter, normal things wasn't happening and wasn'tgoing to happen tonight. As the familiar trembling voice spoke, it gave him an unfamiliar feeling. His heart quickened and he felt cold, (colder because its supposed to be a cold night, remember?) His instincts told him to do what he does best but his other side, the part he doesn't know and doesn't want to believe he possesses tells him otherwise. The thought that had him thinking all day flashed back on his mind, like how an annoying fly comes back for more flyswatting action, and all of a sudden his fear of it being true became stronger. But being the 'ice prince' he was he quickly tried to dismiss the latter thought (after all, he's got that 'ice' thing reputation to defend.)


	2. Chapter 2

ChApTeR 2

It's funny. You work so hard. You do everything you can to get away from a place and yet when you finally have the chance to leave, you find a reason to stay.

Rei stood there frozen for a while, mind racing and holding his breathe. He didn't know what to say… he didn't know what to do… Heck, he doesn't even know why the devil did he agree to be there in the first place…If by any chance people are capable of falling to piece, as in literally fall into pieces, Rei probably would have fell into pieces, rebuilt and fall to pieces again. He was having a real hard time deciding whether or not to answer the call.

He was being force to choose on different things, all of which sounds remarkable to him – and just by any chance you want to know, 'remarkable' is an unclear confusing expression that is expressing either positive or negative and unfortunately the only thing clear about it is that, its confusing enough even without the meaning. Maybe if he just stood there Aya would forget that there was indeed someone watching her lately. Maybe he could just stand there and wait for that moment before stalking to his room. Maybe he could just stand there and wait for that moment before stalking to his room, just play deaf like he always does and pretend that he didn't saw anything. Maybe he could just stand there and wait for that moment before stalking to his room, just play deaf like he always does and pretend that he didn't saw anything, just forget that night and never bother to learn the reason why the blue-black haired girl was feeling miserable all the while.

'It couldn't be because of me…' Rei mentally told himself, trying to figure the latter question 'she is already over me getting over her for weeks now. I don't know if she still feels the same but I do know that she's back to normal and acts like nothing ever happened… that's what I could see from her.'

'_That's why you should go check on her. Something is definitely up. If she's not shedding tears for you then it must be because of something else.' _

But Rei shook his head and disagreed on the thought. " I must be sleepy or something to hear voices…" he told himself again. He took one last look at the ajar door and started to walk up to his own room feeling a little stupid for ever talking to himself like that and decided he needs rest, but just as then, just as he took steps to get out of the place, the mysterious sobs continued to echo from the room again.

Rei stopped deadpan on his trail yet again. He felt his heart constrict without any reasons or whatsoever at all, cause as far as I know he doesn't have any heart disease at the moment. It was like hearing her sobs was the last thing he wanted to hear.

'Go check on her…'the voice in his head insisted. It wasn't helping him though and the truth was he was getting a little bit annoyed with it. If only he could, he would, he could have torn that part of him away and leave it somewhere to die, he'd be more than willing to feed it to some vicious things or whatsoever if in that way he'll get rid of it. 

"I don't care about her…" Rei told the voice dismissively. And the sinister voice only laughed back on him. _'of course, you do, silly…if she's not more than a friend to you, well at least she's a friend to you. Don't tell me those days spent acting like her boyfriend or whatever even if it was only a play didn't change a damn thing? C'mon, ice prince, you're not that cold you know… She have probably at least made herself a close friend to you…'_ the voice told him with an evil glint. He was used to this kind of retorts. It was Ran's and the other's favorite fight back answer to him when it comes to being cold to that certain girl. Hearing it straight from his own head was dreadful, though. Like the last safest place he could ever think of was taken from him and was as hell as the rest of the lot now. The thought gave Rei a shudder and an uncomfortable feeling.

"I – " Rei wanted to complain back but didn't know what to say, maybe because he was too tired to think of any at the moment. Rei could only scowl back, he wanted to rest and decided to finally get over with it so it'll be all over with. He decided he could accept defeat every once in awhile and would finally do it to shut the hell up with the annoying voice. And he kept on reminding that part of his brain that he was doing it for Aya only because they are F.R.I.E.N.D.S.


	3. Chapter 3

ChApTer 3

_"Sometimes the people you expect to kick you when you're down _

…_will be the ones to help you get back up." _

In the dead of the night, there she was lying on her bed, (actually not 'her bed' because she's staying with the rest of her gang in someone else's house but technically in one way or another it was 'her bed' for she was the one currently occupying it,) Her disheveled form shown by the moonlight alone. Her face, she covered with a pillow, trying hard to stifle whatever sound she was making, but was too dreadful to notice that it wasn't enough to cover up. Her shoulders were trembling and it felt like she has shed the last of her tears. 'Crying' is not a very healthy habit, unless of course you're a baby and don't have any choice. But for this girl it was her way of comforting herself. She doesn't want to always depend on her friends, they've already have done much and is already miserable enough on their own without her clinging on them, (like for example Miyu. Everybody knows her family story, how she once led a pack of brats and how desperate she to have he first kiss. Ran also has her share of problems, namely allowance, food, allowance, homework, food and the most dreadful of all…food.)

She just received a message. Something she ought to be happy of. But after pondering on some thoughts, she realized things she needs to sacrifice in turn of the opportunity. She was disappointed, well, partially. It was her life long dream, of course, but she never thought it'd have to take something away from her. She doesn't want to, not now that she's finding more and more of herself with them. But it was her only chance, the opportunity she'd been dying for all her life.

Preoccupied in her own world, Aya had not notice a quiet figure move towards her. And within moments, his tall and lean shadow was cast above her. She had felt him move closer and place a hand on her pillow. He gently pulled it away from her to reveal her miserable self to him and that was the only time she'd notice him.

Aya felt a rush of cold air touch her damp face and knew that someone was standing beside her. She jolted up as quickly as she could and tried hard to fix herself. Someone seeing her as miserable as this was the very last thing she wanted, especially when that someone is the one she least expects to find there standing before her.

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and tried to put on a faint smile. Her head felt heavy but managed to pull herself to sat up. " R-Rei…? What are you doing here…?" she stuttered, as she looks at figure of a man shown with the little light of the moon outside.

Rei barely moved or even tried to answer her. He himself doesn't understand why on earth was he standing on her bedside, late at night, staring at her cooper colored eyes.

He found himself quickly getting lost in those watery copper orbs. He felt strange, strange enough to be a mystery. It was like he doesn't want to take his own gaze away from them and venture deeper. But that wouldn't happen, as the girl in front of him averted her eyes and started to look down as if finding more interest with her pillow than anything else.

Realizing his own actions, Rei mentally slapped himself and felt uneasy all of a sudden. Aya, too, was feeling this uneasiness. She doesn't want him to find her like this. Feeling his eyes on her was like standing in the middle of an angry crowd and trying to explain innocence. Again, she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes to try and conceal how horrible she was.

"Naze da…?(why…?)" Rei whispered more like to himself, but was equally surprise as the girl near him that he'd said it to loud for her to shook her head vigorously and look up to him.

"Betsu ni…Betsu ni, nani mo… (It's nothing… There's nothing wrong…)" Aya whispered back and tried to give Rei a smile but only managed a faint, sad one.

Rei raised a brow at her response. 'I wasn't born yesterday… Don't play dumb with me. I'm not stupid.' he answered sarcastically in the back of his head as he stared down at her and wanted to put in words and make her understand but all thoughts flew out of his mind as he gazed down at her faint smile. He slightly shook his head and decided against it in turn he sat on her bed beside her.

Aya gave him a perplexed look and he returned it with an unfathomable stare. For a while they were both reading each other's eyes, as if words aren't known and eye communication have always been the thing. It was silent in the room and Rei was becoming more and more confused and frustrated that he'd allowed that annoying side to talk him to this one.

'She said it's nothing, already… Can I go now?' Rei asked himself and found no answer. It only made him realize that no one indeed forced him to be there but his half-wit, annoying side, which by the way, can't do anything on him in case he doesn't obey. He grew more confused and wanted more to be anywhere but there. 'Why on earth am I here for anyway…?' Instincts were telling him to start dragging himself out of this room and spent the rest of the night else where but try as he might he just couldn't move from her gaze.

Rei took out a sigh, wishing he never agreed on this. He took out a sigh, wishing he'd ignored his thoughts and focused more on visiting dreamland. He took out a sigh, wishing he knew what he was wishing for. He took out a sigh, wishing he could simply walk off.

'Hell, I could do whatever I want…right here and right now but what's taking me too long?' another question escaped his mind and he heave another perplexed sigh out.

But all his wishes were washed off when he noticed the pair of eyes that has been staring at him after all this time. The copper orbs that was looking at him with equal confusion was now looking at him with sadness second to nothing. Her eyes were starting to get all teary again, albeit she was doing her best to stop them from falling. The threat of them bursting out again was growing so strong that she wish no more than to disappear right then and there and stop herself from, if not completely from crying, at least from crying in front of him.

Rei didn't know what to do. He hadn't wished to watch her cry. In fact, he thinks that he'd finally agreed with his annoying part when it told him it was the last thing he wanted to see tonight. He was feeling that weird heart constricting feeling again which is clearly known and understood that has nothing to do with heart diseases.

And with a slight move of his hand, and a clouded mind controlling him, he did the only thing he could think of. He reached for her tear covered eye and tried to wipe it away. But surprisingly enough more fell on his actions. And just when he thought nothing could get any more confusing, Aya threw herself to him and gave him a sad hug.

Her hands were resting on his chest tightly gripping his shirt. Her head, as well, was buried on his broad upper body. He couldn't see her face but he knew he was crying like mad. Her shoulders were trembling once again with every sob she gave. This was it. There was no turning back. She knew that after this night everything would change. All her hopes of hiding this feeling had just gone up to smoke.

Rei was caught off-guard by the moment. He felt himself tensed up by the sudden contact. It was now vivid more than ever that calling what he feels 'confusion' is putting it mildly. His heart beating fast and all thoughts running havoc. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say… But a part of him does.

Without knowing, what he was doing. It felt like someone else was controlling him. He could have just be himself and leave right then and there …but no, he rather stayed and now he was wrapping his arms protectively around her. One on the little of her back and another on top of her hair, gently running them along the strands of her locks in a comforting manner.

She felt so soft, so gentle, so weak, and so fragile. Like a single wrong stroke will be enough to break her. Rei doesn't know she felt like this, he'd never held her like this before. Having his arms protectively around her felt like he doesn't want the night to end. It was like he'd been wishing for the moment all his life. He found himself gradually relaxing and for once shoves all the thoughts that crossed his mind. He slowly closed his eyes and let the feeling fill him even just tonight.

If he was in his right state of mind, he would have panic in his own actions and say 'I'm not in my right state of mind.', but unfortunately he wasn't in his right state of mind and is currently drowned in a new emotion he find so bizarre. It was completely new and different for him to be gentle and act around someone like this. _Is it possible then that someone had finally lowered his defenses and broke his ice …?_

Aya had her own confusions to settle but once she felt Rei's soothing arms around her, she felt like she doesn't want to question anything anymore. She found herself melting in his touch and she let herself get drowned with the feeling. It wasn't like everyday he'd hold her like this. She knew that only in her dreams would he do it, but at this point reality was just like the bliss dreams are. She never thought someone could make her feel that way. Though she knew that he could never return her feeling for him, this was more than enough for her fantasies.

Aya was still crying, and by now she was probably wetting half of his garment. Realizing that once she decided to follow her dreams, this'll be the last time she'd be able to hold him. And as this simple realization sink deeper into her in only broke her heart, put it back together, break it again, put it back together and break again. And each time her heart breaks the pain was doubled. This was to much for her fragile heart to contain. And as she enters the world of dreams, still cuddled in his arms, it was still the thing she had in mind and brought tears to her even with her eyes shut tight.

Rei felt her grip relax and opened his eyes. He wasn't visiting dreamland still even if he gravely wants to but instead he was thinking of this hazy things happening with him. He opened his eyes and found the lass still buried, cuddled beside him. Her face was gentle and tear-stained and even if she drifted to sleep, tears were still falling down from her closed eyes.

'She looks so angelic' Rei thought and mentally slaps himself for thinking such and decided to think otherwise. 'I'm losing my cool' he grumbled instead and took out a sigh.

He looked back on the girl beside him and gently caresses her tears away. He laid her down in her bed and tucked her in for the night. He was about to pull off when he heard her whisper his name. Rei looked at her with a gaze of mysteriously unreadable emotion and as mysterious as the gaze of mysteriously unreadable emotion, Rei gave her a gentle smile and whispered back "I'm here…" And if you think this can't get any mysterious, Rei unknowingly planted his lips gently on her in a quick kiss.

He stared at her for a moment before realization occurred to him and he slaps himself for what he has done. He stared at her unbelievingly as if she wasn't supposed to be there and finally told himself that he wasn't supposed to be there. Rei can't believe everything that had dawned to him that night and his life was more and more foggy than it already is. Thinking that everything is just because of his restless night, he quickly as quickly as it happened dismissed the thought and went to his own room.

Try as he might to dismiss all thought, one remained playing in his mind, as he settled for the night and stared at the ceiling above him, Rei can't help but wonder… "Am I getting soft?"


	4. Chapter 4

ChApTeR 4

"The music may stop now and then, But the the strings will remain forever..."  
- Yuslina

The next day, Aya woke up alone in her bed. Her head felt so dizzy and her heart so heavy. Her eyes felt tired because of the crying session that occurred last night. Her pillow felt a little wet itself.

She stood from her bed rather reluctantly, cause deep down inside she knows that once she walks out of this chamber and face the world the first thing she had to do was tell her friends about it.

Rei was feeling tired himself but chose to get out of bed earlier than wanted to, to avoid suspicions. He had changed his tear stained cloth and was sitting by the fence of the porch, a little dizzy by the hazy things that occurred. He was staring once again at the skies as if wondering if he'd done something wrong to deserve hell.

But right at that very moment, his pondering was stopped as he met a sad look from weary copper orbs.

Aya was staring straight on Rei from where she was standing from the middle of the staircase. Her eyes still held the mysterious sad glint that left him thinking all night, well the rest of the night at least. As he caught glimpse, however, of this gloomy stare Rei took off his own and stared back to the heavens, expertly ignoring the lass. She could only sigh and start to ponder on her own heavy thoughts, 'How am I suppose to tell them…?' she mentally asked herself but hadn't got the chance to answer as Ran's booming voice interrupted their thoughts.

"Hey, you two!" Ran called out her voice echoing from the dining room, "What's taking you too long? Don't you know its rude to keep food waiting!"

Aya giggled at the thought of her cheerful friend. This was sure to be one thing she was going to miss. Ran never fails to paint on a smile even on her darkest hour. Aya sighed a little bit and the faint smile that lingered on her lips disappeared quickly as it appeared. And without her having the faintest idea, she was being watch and someone out there was wishing he knew what was making her feel this way.

Aya settled herself on the table. Not before long, Rei followed. The table was already a complete mess when they arrived. They sure had both missed a lot of fun.

Mami and Ran were on another food fight and Tatsuki was trying hard to calm the two before they actually eat the whole of the food stocks. Miyu was beside Yamatto, (as if there is something new), feeding him like a baby. Yamatto was undeniably feeling embarrassed about this and was trying to fight the losing battle, even though personally I find it useless to fight said losing battle because 1) no one is watching anyway. They are far too busy with Mami and Ran (save Aya and Rei, of course,) 2) it's a losing battle already 3) it says here in the script that Miyu feeds Yamatto like a baby. No Complains will be accepted.

Try as she might to take her thoughts away from the thought and enjoy even only this morning, she just can't shove the thought away. Aya was staring at her food though not really finding interest with them but instead drifting somewhere else while her hand holding her fork was playing absentmindedly with her peas, sending some of them rolling off her plate.

Yuuya noticed the disturbing scene beside her and finally gave up. He cared so much for his friends that he can't just simply let this one away.

" Aya…" Yuuya tried to interrupt, " your peas are rolling off your plate."

Aya seemed not to hear a word and continued with her actions and it made Yuuya sigh. It only proved that something was up with her. He snapped his fingers before her eyes and luckily that snapped her off trance.

"H-huh?" she stammered absentmindedly, "You said something, Yuuya…?"

It made Yuuya sigh even harder before continuing. " Your peas, Aya. They are rolling off your plate."

Aya gasped a little finally noticing the tiny green vegetables scattered below her plate. She gave out an embarrass blush and quickly decided to clean it off. She raised her plate slightly and tried to wipe them with a table napkin but instead the plate hit a nearby glass and sent a glassful of juice flying towards Second Place.

Her eyes grew wider and panicked even more. Everyone grew silent and all eyes were averted to the scene. Aya quickly forgot about the rolling peas and tried to dry Yuuya's clothes with the napkin she was holding instead. Her apologies were the only thing that can be heard.

But even before a single gentle press of the napkin hit him, Yuuya took hold of her hand and got her to look up at him instead, receiving a tiny blush from her and an absentminded scowl from someone else who himself didn't know why the devil he scowled.

"Doushita no? (Is there a problem?)" Yuuya asked, tilting his head a little trying to see her face she had tried to hide. She pulled her hands off his grip at gradually sat back down, face cast down and hidden from everybody.

'Is there a problem?' She asked herself the same question all night. She should be happy about it and they should too. After all she'd wishing for it all her life.

"Aya…?" Ran was starting to get worried and stood from her place to comfort her friend. But even she got any closer the confuse lass finally look up at them and took the chance to tell them about it.

"I… I've got to tell you something, guys…" she said softly smiling, though her voice was between sadness and excitement. How had she felt both emotions at the same time, which is seemingly impossible, is still a mystery.

Everyone was more quiet and hanging on her every word. She shut her eyes, as if wishing to be alone for a while, took a deep breath, sighed and finally took out the courage to tell them. It was useless to hide it anyway they'll find out whatever she does.

"Well, Remember that modeling agency we signed in for?" she started nervously, and got an equal nervous nod from her crowd urging her to carry on and she complied, "I pass…"

There was an uproar even before she could finish. Their nervous look (save Rei, of course, who seem not to care or whatsoever, and Aya, who was still struggling hard to get to the hardest point.) all turned to smiles. Her friends began cheering for her and congratulating her but only receives a faint smile from the future model. Now it felt ten times harder to tell the truth, not that she want their fun to end.

Miyu, being the all-so-sensitive one, read between the lines and understood that there was a catch up. " …Demo…? (…But…?)" She asked expectantly and everyone grew quiet again.

"What do you mean 'but', Miyu?" asked Yamatto beside her. And with that said everyone turned to Aya again who seemed to be looking mortified before them.

And now even Rei found interest in the topic and looked up from his plate he had been staring absentmindedly, secretly listening to his friends. Aya had all eyes on her and it was the last thing she wanted to happen. She felt herself sink deeper and deeper in her seat, wishing there was another, a much easier, way of telling them. She swallowed hard and decided there was no way out. "I'll be leaving for London on Friday to meet them…" She managed to say, though her voice was faltering in every word.

They gasped. Just as anyone suspected, but no one suspected he would feel that way. It was as if he was feeling grief and pain and an invisible collar choking him. Luckily Mami felt like fainting and asked for water. He hurriedly volunteered to get it and found a way to excuse himself from the room.

"Omoshiroi! (Interesting!)" Ran exclaimed out from nowhere after a long while of deafening silence. Miyu crossed a brow at her "What do you mean interesting, Ran, shouldn't you feel bad about that?" she asked her gloomily.

Ran smiled her carefree smirk she was known for and answered in an equal cheerful tone. "Bad? Why would someone feel bad about it? It's Aya's lifelong dream and now she's just a trip away from it. She leaves Friday and we don't have much time. We have to make these remaining days fun. Would you like her to remember were all a sulky bunch? C'mon cheer up! We've got a memorable trip to the shops to make!"

The lot was still quiet until the one they least expect broke it. "Of course!" Aya exclaimed back, her face lighting up. Ran was right. She doesn't want them to remember her glum when she leaves nor did she want her memories of them sad. She was going to make the best out of it and enjoy every little bit of her time with them.

Every one finally got the point and rejoiced. The room returned to the mess that it was earlier that morning. Aya was feeling a lot better now that she knows her friends was just standing behind her in her every step. She now felt like a thousand burden was taken from and she could finally breath normally like she normally does.

"We'll visit my favorite shop and take every little thing we could, down to the last bit. This model needs to look glamorous" Ran said proclaiming to them her plans, and turning to Mami who was always an expert when it came to glamour, "What do you think Mami?"

But Ran's face turned confuse when she found Mami in a rather not in perfect shape form. She decided that maybe over ate lately and needs water. "Mami you look blue. Maybe you need water… Hey! Where on earth is Rei anyway? He was suppose to give you water!" She blurted out, suddenly becoming furious on Rei and on his missing glass of water.

But he never turned out and so was the glass of water.


	5. Chapter 5

ChApTeR 5

_It takes a minute to have a crush on someone__  
an hour to like someone, and a day to love someone...  
but it takes a lifetime to forget someone._

After the remarkable news, everyone had been so busy planning worthwhile days before Friday. No one noticed how this girl searched for him, or how she found him, or even how she had made her way beside him and stared unfathomably at his unfathomable figure standing on the balcony alone until she came of course.

"You never returned to the dining room." Aya whispered at him, now sounding worried. Rei barely even moved in his response and only raised a brow, as if to say "…and so?"

Aya gave out a blush and averted her gaze from him. She decided to focus more on the scenery laid before them. She sighed and whispered her concerned answer to his unspoken question, "Well, I was…just thinking something might had happen to you."

He winced slightly upon hearing this and didn't understand why'd he felt such. But being the ice prince he was, his guts kicked off and answered, "Why do you care?" instead. From the corner of his eye, he found her winced too like what he'd just did and mentally hurt himself for letting his egocentric side talk him into this.

Aya knew Rei was just being well, Rei. She was used to it by now, she should be. But still she doesn't understand why he can't just simply accept that she cares about him. Maybe he can't have the same feeling for her, she wasn't forcing him anyway, she was wishing that at least he'd understand that she cares a lot, If he can't take it as someone who loves him, at least being his friend.

After a long while of silence, Aya can no longer hold on and had to break it. She finally gave up and took out the first thing that was on her mind.

"It might take longer than 2 years before I would be back but I –"

" I'm not interested." Rei interrupted and walks off. For no reason whatsoever he felt his blood ran wild and burn. That topic, about Aya leaving for London and all, there was something about it that triggers his anger. He doesn't know, but it sounded to him more like he doesn't want to know. He just doesn't want that stupid thing being shove in his face.

Rei went somewhere away from the balcony, somewhere away from her. He found his room the best place and locked up. He threw himself on his bed and stared on the ceiling trying to sort things in his mind. 'Why am I feeling this way', he uttered and heaved a sigh, a deep-in-thoughts sigh. He, out from nowhere, suddenly remembered things from last night. It was suddenly like a movie flashed before him. Only difference was, he was feeling how her height felt on him and suddenly thought like missing her warmth around him. The very idea of her crying on him was like making him feel like he wants to be always the one to comfort her, to hold her down and be the one to wipe her tears. He remembered how she smiled sweetly, though sad, that smile that was always meant for him and him alone. He always wants to see her smile. He wants to be the one to make her smile. He, as sudden as the rest, felt the strange touch of her lips. How they felt so gentle, so soft and sweet on his own. And impossible as it may, he found himself wishing he could feel the touch of her lips on his even just for once…

"Arrrggghhh…" he scowled at the thought, not believing himself. He slapped his forehead and propped his head on the pillow heavily. He kept his eyes shut close and told himself sternly to keep his mind off matters. And soon he found rest, though not as restful as he wanted to, and drifted to an uncomfortable sleep.

Ran and the others spent the rest of their remaining days doing shopping. They were spending the most of their lives having fun and spending cash like hell. Well, at least most of them do.

"What's the matter, Aya?" Ran asked sitting in Aya's bed while she watches her friend neatly pack her new clothes they help her choose. It was evening but still the two friends remained awake. Miyu was tempted to join them but then 'Yamatto made himself irresistible tonight' according to her, whatever that means.

"Dare des ka? (Who is it?)" Ran added and finally got the absentminded girl to finally look up at her.

"Huh?" she simply answered. Perfectly unaware that her friend was trying to make a conversation for about minutes now.

Ran sighed and gave her a smirk. She edged closer to Aya and was now sitting near her, though Aya was on the floor and she was rather sitting on the bed.

"Aya, something is bothering you and I can see it…" She whispered coolly, trying to make her open up. "The plain leaves the next day. We-" Aya tried to answer but felt a gentle finger on her lips, hushing her. She looked up questioningly at her friend who returned the gaze. Ran smiled smugly at her and pushed on, "You know that I know that you know that that's not what is bothering you…"

With this said, Aya unconsciously bit her lower lip, indicating she wasn't expecting and wanting they'll reach to the topic. She was silent for a while until Ran lowered her head and whispered something in her ear, "Is it Rei then…?"

She looked away from her, her insides suddenly sorting to some sort of sad feeling. And as unconsciously as she did the latter, tears began to form on the corner of her eyes and drip down her face. Even before she knew it Ran had her in her lap and was comforting her while she poured all the emotions out.

"Ran… I'm sorry… I…I-I just can't…" Aya started, out of the blue, "I can never forget him…"

Ran ran a soothing hand on her friend and tried her best to make her feel better. "I know… but, Aya, you must. You can't live the rest of your life crying over him. I wish you would find someone who'll love you back."

" … I wish I could, Ran, I wish I could…" Aya whispered her answer, her voice faltering. As the night grew deeper, the two friends remained still.

Ran was pitying her friend. She'd seen her cry a thousand times before over him and try as she might to convince her, she just wouldn't let this man go. She wants her to be happy. She ought to be happy. But she must understand that she is destined to be happy with someone else. And that was her problem. She knows her friend will never ever love someone so much anymore like she did for him. He was her first love and by the looks of it, also the last. Her heart would remain with him forever, even if that forever means till the day they fade.

And she knew she had to do something.


	6. Chapter 6

ChApTeR 6

"There are things you love to hear that you would never hear from anyone else, but don't be so deaf as not to hear it from the ones who says it straight from their heart."

The next day was Aya's last day with them. They did every single thing they could think of and had fun the whole time. Rei wasn't with them though. In fact he wasn't with them for the past few days. She tried her best to cheer up, but his absence was bringing her grief. Ran knew about this and was always by her side trying to take her mind away from matters.

" Aya…?" Ran said trying yet again to capture her attention. She was staring into the empty space she'd been staring for a long time now. "Aya…" Ran repeated only a little loud.

She finally jolt up to her wake. She gazed at Ran and looked apologetic. "I'm so sorry Ran, I didn't ca-catch that," she politely said. Ran shook her head a little bit and smiled at her. "No, Aya. I wasn't saying anything. Just calling you."

"Oh, yeah, right." Aya got tinges of pink from embarrassment and looked back to where she was staring lately. Her eyes showed again the sadness and longing dwelling inside her. Ran knew just what to do.

"Obviously, Aya, you're up to something again." Ran whispered and got a shook from her blue-black haired friend. "It's nothing… just… just thinking…" she whispered back.

Ran tilted her head and blocked her view of the sunset. Her friend gave her a quizzical look and a sad smile. "Really, Ran… It's nothing." She said reassuringly.

Ran smiled back at her finally deciding to reveal to her friend her weapon. Ran knew it was something that'll make Aya feel better. "Aya, tomorrow I promise you, he'd be the last person left out." Aya smiled at this and and Ran knew she'd succeeded. It was so easy to predict she was obviously thinking of him, of course. He was the last person she wanted to leave, even as only a friend. "He has to be there to watch you follow your dreams tomorrow. So cheer up… Come what may, I'll drag him there with us, …with you"

She stared at Ran almost teary eyed again. Aya always wonder how she knows just when to catch her. She always wonders how she knew just what to do. But then again, friends can hear what you don't say. She wrapped her arms around her for a hug and was thankful she had a friend like her. "Thank you, Ran. I needed that." She smiled.

Ran hugged her back and smiled too. At least she was doing something to help her.

" Ran, What's taking you so long? You might miss her." Miyu's voiced boomed out of her phone. Ran rolled her eyes. She doesn't need to be told twice. She was frustrated enough just trying to get him to open up even without the time pressure left for her to do her promise.

"I k-know Miyu… I just need to…" Ran's voice sounded so mad at that point. She was holding on tight to the knob, trying to budge it open. "Oh hell, OTOHATA, WHY CAN'T JUST OPEN UP!" she finally screamed out of frustration. Ran turned her cell phone off, cutting Miyu's line, and threw it away in a sofa. Now both her fist were clenched and dangerously knocking on the door, which was equally shaking from the contact.

"REI! OPEN UP, YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE GOING TO MISS HER!" Ran shouted out, but got nothing for an answer. She was getting more and more mad. She doesn't want to break a promise but she doesn't want to miss her friend too. Ran was hitting the door harder and harder. She was getting tired and was by now thinking with her guts. She just spilled the only thing she could.

"I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, REI, BUT WE SURELY ARE NOT AS OBLIVIOUS AS YOU ARE! WELL, IF YOU CAN'T SEE IT, LET ME SHOVE IT ON YOUR FACE. DO YOU THINK SHE WANTS THIS SHT WHOLE-HEARTEDLY. IF IT WEREN'T FOR HER DREAMS, SHE WOULDN'T LEAVE US. CAUSE IT MEANS LEAVING THE ONES SHE LOVES BEHIND. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT IS KILLING HER. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW SHE CRIES. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS LIKE WHEN SHE HAD TO MAKE A DECISION AND … leave you behind. I told her to let go of you. I tried, Rei, I tried. But know what she told me? … Wish she could, it means she can't… " Ran's shrieks gradually turned to her unusual concerned tone. She found herself near to tears and knew she had done her best. It was the least she could do. She'd tried. 'Is he really that hard.' Ran thought 'of all the guys in the world, why did she have to choose this cold-hearted twerp. She really does deserve better.'

Ran picked her things up and decided she wouldn't pass the chance to see her just because of this waste of time. But before she left, she gave him her last words…

"Rei, if so you just want to know, Aya's last wish is to see you even for the final time. You have turned her down for so many times; please grant her even just this one. It means a lot to her. She was serious when she told you she loves you." With that she finally left.

Rei heard the last of her walk away. He was lying on his bed staring absentmindedly at the ceiling. Her words hit like a sharp dagger, and left him wishing he was really deaf so as not to hear a word. He felt pain like he never did before. Something only she made him feel. His eyes were starting to threaten him of bursting what he felt…

'Why? Why? Am I feeling like this?' He thought and shut his eyes tightly, sending his first tears to fall.

He sighed yet again, feeling the warm waters flow out from his blue-gray orbs.

…I love her.


	7. Chapter 7

ChApTeR 7

"_Life's short. If you don't look around once in a while, you might miss it. "_

Ran arrived at the airport just on time to have a quick talk with Aya before she leaves. There was an unmistakable frown on her face to find his absence but then slightly shook her head and smiled instead though it was partially sad.

She gave Ran a hug as soon as she was in reach. Ran returned the hug and whispered apologetically in her ear. "I'm sorry. I tried but-"

"He's just being him. I wasn't expecting really." Aya cut her off and gave her a reassuring smile that she was perfectly fine.

Rei, on the other hand, wasn't as perfectly fine as anyone else. He was struggling with his feelings even right now. Even if he perfectly knew, without a doubt, there was no mistaking, he likes her. Tears keep falling from his eyes. It was worth it though. She was the first who had made him feel this way. True. Love is the greatest feeling of all outmatch by nothing but being love back.

But now at this very moment of time, Aya's probably on her way to London, leaving him behind. This must be what she was feeling, being rejected and left out. It was unbearable. It was pure grief. He thought it was too much for her gentle heart to hold. "I don't want her to feel this way anymore…" he whispered.

After a long pause of silence, of which Rei spent staring at a picture of their gang, he finally made up his mind and decided it was about time. Having the title 'ice prince' was good but having to hold her, kiss her and claim her as his own was second to none.

At long last Rei gave up to the feeling that had him for your years only to find it now, now that everything seems to fall. Rei had finally admitted to himself that indeed this girl held him captive like no other. She was more than anyone. She was the only one who had seen pass his barriers. She was the one who showed him true love. And now, he wouldn't let this get away again. He won't just let her believe that up to the last minute of their reach, Rei wasn't feeling the same for this girl.

"She has to know. I want her to know I'll be waiting for her." Rei whispered to himself as he settled on his car, hurrying to catch up on her flight. There were maids running frantically behind him as he took the car on the road but he didn't cared. There was a much more important thing he needed to do.

"Good luck Aya. This is your chance to shine. Give your best shot. O.K.?" Miyu said giving her a hug. Ran and Sayo also gave her a hug. Yamatto bid her good luck and shook her hand. Yuuya did the same and also gave her a faint smile.

"I wish Rei was here. He doesn't know how much he's missing." Yuuya whispered. Just then his phone rang and Yuuya excused himself from the lot. It was the maids back from their rest house they were saying something about Rei and this car.

Yuuya's heart fastened. He suddenly felt nervous for his pal. He quickly ended the call and returned to the lot. Yuuya went beside Ran a lowly whispered to her so no one else gets to hear, especially not Aya, not now.

Ran's eyes grew wide and felt herself as scared as Yuuya sounded like. She gave him a nod and Yuuya went off on his way. He was to make sure Rei is going to be fine.

" Wh-where's Yuuya heading, Ran?" Aya asked a little concerned that maybe something was up but Ran knew the same and only shook her head. She wasn't going to tell her. She needs not to know. It might be too much for her.

"Asuo business" Ran lied. Poor liar.

"Wait for me, Aya. Please…" Rei was whispering to himself. He has decided that he'd let her know what he feels. He doesn't care what the others would think of him. He just wants her to know she got him waiting for her, even for eternity. This was his only chance. And he's going to blame himself if he let this one last chance away like the rest. 'This must be what she felt. I don't want her to feel like this anymore. She have to know … I love her.'

"Damn" Rei scowled as he caught another traffic. He wasn't that far from the airport. He could even see it from there. He sighed frustrated and looked at his watch. 'She couldn't be off now…'

Rei gazed around desperately searching for a short cut. Luckily he found a some sort of alley, wide enough for one car to cross but without mush ease. But he doesn't care, she was far more important than everything. Rei hurriedly adjusted the position of his car and drove for the alley.

It was long and vacant and so Rei decided to catch speed. He was running fast. Nothing is going to stop him anymore from meeting her. Well at least that's what he wanted to believe.

From the other side of the alley, a ten-wheeler truck suddenly appeared from nowhere. Rei quickly stepped on the brakes to try and stop his car from meeting the truck but he was running on brake neck speed and the maids were trying to warn him for it that his car was running out of brake fluids.

And so it happened in a flash…

Yuuya was waiting just outside the airport if ever Rei comes around. A smug smile was plastered on his face. 'It's about time Rei realizes' he sighed thinking that finally they would be happy couple.

Yuuya's thoughts suddenly washed off when he found that not far from the airport there was a ruckus going on. A policeman ran pass him heading to the scene. He grabbed the policeman by the arm and inquired. "Excuse me, sir. But do you know what's the commotion all about?"

And soon he learned what he dreaded to hear. He was wishing deep inside that it might be only coincidence. He didn't want to believe till he'd seen it himself. He went to the scene, hurriedly pushing his way to the crowd. But wish he had not…cause he soon found his fears all became reality.

"Aya" It was that feeling again. She heard him call. It was no mistaking. She was feeling that same mushy feeling she always has whenever he's around. She twirled her head, frantically looking for him but he wasn't there.

" Aya. Are you alright?" Miyu asked concerned, standing beside her.

She didn't know what to say. She was feeling weird aright. "uhm… yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I thought I heard – Never mind" Aya said dismissing the thought.

Soon a loud voice came from the speaker boxes announcing the flight of the plane leaving for London. Everyone felt silent and was staring reluctantly at Aya.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then." She said and gave them that sweet, kind smile they'll always remember.

She hesitantly picked up her bag and bade them goodbye. She was soon standing on a line with the rest of those heading for London.

Ran's cell phone suddenly rang. Seeing Yuuya's name and number flashed on the little screen gave her stomach a little flip back.

"Y-Yuuya?" She greeted hesitantly and heard an equal scared voice in the other line. Yuuya didn't know how to put it into words and tried to slow it down but Ran was that patient and was eager for some news.

"What on earth are you trying to spill out, Yuuya?" Ran almost screamed from frustration. Yuuya swallowed hard. It was time for her to know.

"Car accident… Airport… Re- Rei…" Yuuya stammered, his voice faltering.

Ran was caught off guard. She knew this was coming but still tried as she might to conceal it, she wasn't successful to hide her fears and scream out his name in a disbelieving tone. "Rei…"

Aya was next in line and was about to hand her passport to the attendant by then. She heard Ran's voice echoed his name and she turned to see her friends. Her heart was beating fast and there was that feeling again, she can't explain. All she knew, she had heard him call out her name lately and she was wishing it was real.

"Rei…"


	8. Chapter 8

ChApTer 8

I was lost in the darkness. I couldn't find my way. As I stumbled through the dark, I started forgetting things-my friends, who I was. The darkness almost swallowed me. But then I heard a voice... your voice…

Everything is confusing. He was there one time and here on the other.

He was walking down the hospital corridors wearing what look like hospital clothes, only cleaner. 'Man, it's cold out here. Doesn't anyone mind if they wear this all around in this cold place?'

No one seems to mind. In fact, no one seems to bother at all. He was walking down the way, unnoticed. Like he doesn't really exist.

Soon he found them, his friends, except for one. He felt a little sad but then dismissed the thought all the while and instead he chased after them.

He tried calling their names but it seem no one could hear him. He was by then screaming at the top of his voice but no one even tried to scold him, not even the doctors standing near him. It seems like he doesn't exist or whatsoever.

Rei stared at them for a while, bewildered. He didn't know what to do. He could try and knock them off and they won't mind even a bit. He stared at them. 'How could they miss me when I'm just here standing right in front their noses.'

He rolled his eyes dismissing the thought and decided to go off instead. He started walking the corridors again, enjoying his unnoticed state. 'If only I have live like this earlier, I would have enjoyed life more. I wouldn't even meet… her.' He faltered suddenly realizing that his thoughts were against what he was trying to believe.

He absentmindedly ran his fingers on the wall, tracing an invisible straight line, like he used to do when he walks the corridors of their school, but then he was astonished when he didn't felt the rough walls on the tip of his fingers.

He stopped, horrorstruck again. 'What's happeni-'

"Ichigo, come back here!" A voice called out to the boy running his way. Rei turned just in time to watch the boy pass by him, more like ran through him.

He stared again, another bewilderment hitting him.

'The boy just walk in through me like a curtain….' He whispered to himself.

And without thinking why, without thinking how, Rei tried to feel the cold wall beside him and as he expected, he just went through it. He closed his eyes shut and pushed further. Shockingly at it was, Rei found himself next standing on the opposite side of the wall, a silent room accessible though a door that was in the corridor.

"Cool" he said, fascinated with the things he could. He did the through-the-walls-walk again and returned to the corridors. He smiled smugly to himself and decided to walk up right to everyone there.

He walk pass through every single man he could find in the corridors and was enjoying this new ability. He had soon retraced his way back and was just in time to see his friends disappear through a door.

Rei silently followed behind them, not minding if they had shut the door right before he could enter because he had just easily walked pass through it. He wanted gravely to do the trick on them but then he felt quiet when he found who was in the bed they had surrounded when they entered.

He stared deadpan at the almost lifeless boy, which was him laid, in the said bed. He was almost disbelieving but then realized that all signs were pointing on only one thing, on the thin line that he must be crossing right now.

He shook his head lightly, refusing to believe the thought and almost entertaining the more sensible one that says it was all just a dream, … but then everything felt true.

Without taking his eyes off the bed and its occupant, Rei walked backwards for the door. He wanted to run away right then and there, refusing everything that his eyes were showing him. "No, this can't be true… Nothing's real…." He whispered lowly.

He was about to hit the door by then when a trembling voice made him stop.

"Rei…" Ran's voice came. It was shaky and totally different from her usual confident tone. "Please, Rei, don't give up. You could do it." She whispered.

There was a long agonizing pause, though not spoken; everyone had a share of this painful silence. Ran couldn't help herself anymore and finally broke out. She can't control herself anymore and almost screamed at the face of the boy.

"Rei, You can't do this, you idiot, you has her waiting for you! Please return to us, return to her! She needs you, Rei! Didn't you hear me? She's waiting! Please don't turn her down this time! Rei, please…" Ran was really pleading for the boy back. Tears streaming down her face and cannot hold anymore she was concealing.

Ran suddenly threw herself to Rei's body and was ready to shake him awake but her friends were quick to stop her.

"Ran, please stop." Yamatto told her, holding the struggling Ran on his arms.

"No, I can't!" Ran stubbornly shot back and continued to struggle. "You don't know how much it hurts her cause you weren't there every time she calls out his name! No. You weren't there to witness her suffer! And you can't possibly imagine her suffer more when he's totally gone!"

Miyu can't stop herself too from horribly weeping and threw her arms around Ran in a comforting fashion. "Ran, please stop … we can't do anything anymore. It's not in our hands. We'll just have to trust the doctors and pray he wakes up today or else…" Miyu couldn't continue anymore and Ran and her weep on each other's arms. Yamatto, Yuuya and Tatsuki drew a little closer and also gave their friends comfort.

Rei just stood there, watching them idly. He can't do anything now. Miyu was right and maybe his thoughts were also right. Everything is through. It is finished.

Then the clocked stroked three and a blinding light came before him. Rei had to raise his hands and cover his eyes from the blinding light to see the shadow standing from where the light was coming, extending his or maybe her hands for him.

"Rei… Let's go. Go home…"

The voice echoed all around him. He looked back to the spot where he had been watching their figures mourn on him but they just look like blurs and fading dreams. Rei took steps forward willingly, following the shadow.

This was it. Once he reach out and take the hand of the unknown figure, it would be no turning back. He'd leaving them eternally. He'd leaving her forever.

He gave out a gentle smile, reminiscing their good times. He'd never forget them. He'd never forget her. " This is goodbye…" he whispered.

He gave them a glance one last time and then reached out to take the hand of the shadow. It was inches apart, almost touching. When suddenly everything seem to stop and a voice echoed on his head.

"Rei…"

…

He jolted up, panting and sweat dropping. He was lying on a bed in one of the warm rooms of the hospital. He squinted a little more and found a dark haired woman lying on his bedside.

"Aya…" he whispered unfathomably.

The woman started moving and lifted her head to meet his eyes. She smiled at him with teary eyes. "Rei… Thank God, you're alive." She whispered.

"mom…" he said at the woman.

The woman stood up and gave Rei a motherly kiss, cupping his face on her hands. "Oh my god, you are alive my boy…" she said almost unbelievingly. She quickly called for the doctors and soon they surrounded him, checking him.

It was long before they left and Rei was left in the room, her mother attending to the doctors.

He stared at empty space, disbelieving at himself… "Idiot, of course, she'd not here anymore. She's somewhere in London now… far from us, from me… She doesn't even know…"

Rei then sank back to his bed; partially wishing he'd took the figure's hand instead…

"Life's not worth living"


End file.
